Nixon
by RisingDawn66
Summary: I don't know it was originally supposed to be a story for Nixon and then it started going all over the place so I just gave up anyways I hope you like it and I'm sorry if it's confusing trust me it's confusing for me too and I'm the one that wrote it
1. What's Going On?

**Chapter 1: What's going on?**

It's hot, everything hurts. "…!" I hear someone calling my name, but it's from far away. "…!" There it is again, but it's still only a mumble. "…!" I hear them, but it's still sounds so distant. Why is it so bright? "Ni-eckers!" Everything felt numb, it's strange. "N-Checkers!" Everything started fading now. Is this just a dream? Someone's calling my name, I think…

"Checkers!" My eyes snap open before I groan squinting now. My body felt numb a burning sensation going through my side though. I try to look around, where am I? My head hurts, what's going on?

"Checkers! Are you awake?" I look to my side seeing someone standing there. I finally process what I was asked and nodded slightly. The person seemed relieved, it confused me. I blinked a bit which I soon realized my right eye was covered and my right arm was bandaged. It also hurt a lot, where am I again? My head hurts and everything is fuzzy. I don't think that's normal. I turn my head towards the person beside me when they snapped their fingers effectively getting my attention.

"Checkers, listen to me, what do you remember?" The person asked me which confused me. I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow. Humming lightly I was soon trying to remember whatever I could, but I couldn't remember anything. The person looked at me and waited for an answer while I tried my best to actually form one. My mind was so foggy and it made it hard to think, let alone speak. I stayed silent for a while before I managed to form a somewhat coherent sentence in my mind. Now I just had to say it, and I could tell the person was getting impatient.

"I can't, can't I…" I managed to mumble out. My head hurt way to much, and trying to speak was only making it worse. I was quietly looking away from the other knowing they're getting frustrated. That didn't make any sense to me. They should already understand that I probably should still be resting. I turn my head towards them after hearing their fingers snap again, and like I thought, they were angry.

"Come on spit it out already. I can't understand your mumbling, do you or do you not remember anything?" They ask the tone of their voice being much ruder and unprofessional. It was annoying me a lot that this person was being so mean to me. I'm numb, in pain, just woke up, and I don't even know where I am, so this person shouldn't act like this. Mentally sighing I tried to speak again to the person.

"I ca-can't can't re-remem…I can't remember anything…" I finally managed to get past my lips the person only growling in response. I looked at them with a frown on my face. I was very close to yelling at them to the best of my ability since I knew they shouldn't be treating me like this.

"Of course you can't remember anything," they say while rolling their eyes and continued to speak, "you can't even remember your own name, so your being called Checkers for now, you got that," They say with a stern voice to which I only mumbled in response. I don't understand, this person was being so nice to me a few minutes before, and now they're being a complete jerk. I huffed a bit and looked in the direction of the person my eyes going wide. I went to bolt upright a bit groaning in pain though, but I was just staring my eyes still wide. I didn't understand it, but the person was gone. However standing where they just were was a mannequin, a blank expressionless face, and body with no deep meaning. I was startled now and shook my head before I turned to face the other direction. That was until I jumped being startled once again the person in front of me once more. They were smiling and it was creepy, I didn't like it. Quickly I turned my head back to the other side of the bed the mannequin being gone so I looked at the person. They were smiling and reaching their hand out soon rubbing my cheek a bit before speaking in a soft, kind voice.

"Checkers, darling, are you okay, you don't look so good. Would you like me to get you some water, Checkers?" They were asking me while slightly tilting their head. I was mentally freaking out and pulling away from them shaking my head.

"No n-no no, no, no, I-I'm good, thank you though," I say forcing a small smile at the other. They nodded and pulled their hand away from me which made me glad. They hummed lightly and patted my head a little.

"Alright, Checkers, just call if you need anything," they say sweetly to which I nod in understanding. I looked to the other side of the bed being curious and saw nothing so I turned back. My eyes went even wider now, a sharp gasp soon leaving my body shortly following me scrambling backwards. The gasp was a result of me falling off the bed and onto the floor pain flowing through my back, but that was the least of my worries. I carefully sat up staring across the bed from my place on the floor shaking my head in disbelief. I was currently staring at the mannequin from a few minutes ago, but this time it was in the position of crawling onto the bed. What the creepiest thing was though, was that it's head was tilted, and one of its hands were reached out, the other was on the bed. It was as if the thing was about to get on the bed and touch me. Though from where the hand was it would've been feeling my forehead. I shake my head more being freaked out a loud yelp leaving my body when I felt a hand touch my shoulder which made me whip around looking at, nothing. I shake my head more and more my breathing getting faster. I didn't understand what was happening and I don't think I could even if I tried. I was scared, this was all so scary. What was happening, and what was going on? Where am I, and when will I get some answers…


	2. What The Hell Just Happened?

**Chapter 2: What the hell just happened?**

Breathing heavy I carefully stood, my knees shaking beneath me. I wince and hold my right arm seeing the bandages and sigh looking around. I was keeping an eye on that mannequin though. I found a mirror soon looking in it and saw I was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a black hoody around my waist, and red sneakers. I assumed this was my normal outfit and looked at my face seeing my left eye which was a dark red, my hair was also a nice shade of red as well. Sighing I turned immediately backing into the mirror with panic in my eyes. This damn mannequin, I'm really getting sick of it. I take in a breath calming myself before looking at the mannequin quietly. It seemed to be in a position like it was trying to look over my shoulder and at the mirror, perhaps it was curious too. I shake my head looking to the side before looking forward, it was gone. I looked around the room not seeing it anywhere making me let out a sigh of relief. I moved forward before turning around looking in the mirror stopping myself from backing up. I would've backed away from it, but the thing is the words "don't look back" seemed to be written on the glass with what looked like blood. I raise my eyes so I looked at myself noticing the shape of someone behind me as I slightly saw blood red eyes. I stopped myself from looking directly at them though since I felt like that would classify as looking back. I looked the figure over avoiding it's face though.

This situation was unnerving… I could feel it just, staring at me, waiting for me to look it in the eyes. I couldn't stand it, I just couldn't, it was too nerve wracking for me. I could see a big twisted smile containing sharp teeth forming on the figures face. It was as if, it knew I was going to look at it. Slowly raising my head I suddenly swung my left fist at the figures face in the mirror while turning my head back. I heard the shattering of glass, my eyes going wide. There was nothing behind me…

"B-But how, wh-what?" I was confused, but that was short lived as I soon jumped feeling something grabbing at my wrist. I quickly face towards the mirror finding that the glass was not broken at all, and a black, inky hand was reaching out holding onto my wrist. I now understand why it said to not look back. It was not because there was something behind me. No, that's not why. It was actually because the thing in the mirror was just waiting for me to look away. Crying out I tried yanking my arm away, but the thing wouldn't let go. I watched as the inky, shadowy form started using my body weight to slowly pull itself out. My eyes widening even further because the figure… The figure looked like me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I cry out, pushing against the inky, black body that was slowly emerging from the mirror. I wasn't strong enough, but I really didn't feel like letting this, this, thing out. I scream and shook my head managing to get my foot on the thing's chest, and with all my might I shoved it back into the mirror my breath heavy and heartbeat being fast. Soon enough I kicked the mirror with all the force in my body, and finally to my relief, the glass broke. My heart was racing it was hard to calm it down. I was terrified because, that, thing looked like me, and I don't know why.

My body shook for quite a while not wanting to move. I was stuck in place, just staring at the shattered mirror, glass scattered all over the floor. Slowly shaking my head I managed to stand up looking around the room once more. I no longer wanted to be in here, so I started looking for a way out, but there was no doors in this room. I was confused to how that could be possible, but from what I just experienced I don't think should even try to think about it.

Walking around the room I ran my hand on the wall stopping when I felt something odd. Looking at the wall where my hand was I lightly rubbed the spot shock coming to my eyes. It was cold, too cold to be a normal wall. I decided to knock on the spot stepping back since it sounded like glass.

"No, no not this again!" I cry out stumbling back and fell down. I was hoping there would be no more mirrors, but this one seemed to blend in with the walls so this must not be a mirror just glass. It's a strange place for glass to be, but I just stand and look around the room again. After a few minutes I had already forgotten all about the glass wall looking around the room trying to find some sort of exit. This was really frustrating to me since no matter how hard I looked I couldn't find any sort of exit. Groaning in frustration I sat on the floor to think.


	3. Experiment Gone Wrong

**Chapter 3: Experiment gone wrong…**

 **?'s POV**

Observing the confused male in the room was, interesting. I look down at my clipboard quietly writing things down. I was assigned to watch this male being told there was something peculiar about him. I am starting to see what they meant by that since the room he's in was specifically made to make patients hallucinate. It was also made so the doctor could see what the patient is seeing and so far this was very interesting indeed. When he walked up to the glass I was surprised he could tell the difference in temperature which was definitely something I wrote down.

After the beginning of him waking up I could clearly see that he dislikes mannequins. Actually it was quite amusing to see him freak out over seeing one. It's surprising that he has such an imagination to hallucinate these sort of things. It's especially surprising that he hallucinated that thing that came out of the mirror. Looking over the paper I hummed a little looking at the male's name. Checkers, that's an odd name, but it says his real name, [REDACTED] … That's a nice name, but I wonder why they want me to use Checkers instead of his real name. Oh well, it doesn't really matter since it's none of my concern as I am to just follow instructions. Looking through the glass I see Checkers sitting on the floor thinking to himself and wrote it down. I got a bit curious and decided to tap the back of my pen on the glass, so flipping it around I lightly tapped the pen on the glass watching Checkers. Almost immediately after the sound went into the room Checkers bolted up and in front of the glass staring at it which startled me and made me step back. I was surprised at how fast he moved writing it down before looking up going wide eyed. Checkers was staring at me, but how could he know I'm there? I look at his expression being unsettled by the wide smile and crazed look in his eyes before moving to the side. He followed me. How could he know I was there? I wasn't making any noise for him to follow, but he somehow knew where I was…

 **Checker's POV**

I was just sitting on the floor when I heard a light tap coming from the other side of the glass wall. I don't know what came over me, but I immediately jumped up and went to the wall staring at it. My expression was becoming twisted, a big smile appearing, and a crazed look fogging up my eyes. I felt different. My head was turning unconsciously as if I was watching someone, but I couldn't see anyone… I couldn't control my body and I didn't understand why. Soon I pressed my hands against the glass looking side to side smiling big.

"Hello there~ Where are you~?" I say smiling big looking around before speaking again not even realizing it.

"I know you're there~" I whisper keeping my hands on the glass moving to the side giggling. Humming lightly I pulled my hands off the glass having a twisted smile. I don't understand what was going on and I don't understand why I felt like someone was on the other side of this glass…

 **?'s POV**

My eyes were wide from hearing Checkers speak and I was in shock. Writing down a few notes I walked a bit watching Checkers follow me again. I was starting to think that tapping on the glass was a bad idea… Watching Checkers scratch at the glass I'm now realizing it was a very bad idea. I started backing up to the door in the room I'm in since Checkers was soon slamming his fists on the glass.

"I know you're in there! Why don't you just come out already~?" Checkers says smirking at me while I'm trying not to freak out. Reaching behind me in a panic I didn't break eye contact with Checkers when I grabbed the door knob. I was steadying my breathing and turned the knob starting to open the door. I turned my head to the door to open it the rest of the way and leave, but I jumped in fear. I barely had enough time to turn back to Checkers who somehow came through the glass slamming his hand on the shutting it. My body was shaking violently when I looked up at Checkers and he could tell I was terrified. A light chuckle left Checkers when I noticed he was looking my body over which made me look away shyly. Compared got Checkers I was small in stature being a bit shorter than him despite being 20.

This was a stressful and embarrassing situation since Checkers practically had me pinned to the door. A light gasp escaped through my lips when Checkers leaned close his breath on my neck.

"It's nice to meet you, doctor Ashton," Checkers whispers clearly having looked at my name tag. I took a deep breath calming down some before I spoke.

"It's nice to meet you too, Checkers," I say meeting my gaze with his my cheeks dark red when Checkers smirked.


	4. Ashton had no chance (Yaoi)

**Chapter 4: Ashton had no chance (Yaoi)**

 **Ashton's POV**

I was deep red when Checkers put his hand on my waist underneath my lab coat. My breathing was speeding up when Checkers moved his other hand to my side listening to my soft gasps when he rubbed my waist and side. I've never really experienced this sort of thing before so I was fidgeting and wiggling in Checkers hold which he didn't seem to mind. I looked at him quietly instinctively biting my lip to hold back a gasp when he placed his lips on my neck kissing the sensitive skin. Checkers smirks against my neck lightly sucking on the flesh before teasingly biting down. When I felt him bite my neck a gasped moan escaped through my lips while my back slightly arched forward. Checkers chuckles and rubbed my sides before moving down and rubbed my hips still teasing my neck.

"Your moans are pretty cute, Ashton~," He whispers moving his hands up under my shirt soon teasing my nipples. I blush deeply moaning lightly again before grabbing his wrists trying to push him away, but I was too weak which was embarrassing. Soon enough Checkers had my shirt pulled up and leaned forward taking one of my nipples into his mouth sucking on it a bit. Another moan left me and my body shivered with pleasure Checkers cupping the slight bulge forming in my jeans. I felt more pleasure when Checkers rubbed the bulge continuing to suck on my nipple before letting it go pulling back to look at his progress so far.

"Wow, you're writhing in pleasure Ashton. I'm guessing you don't touch yourself often~," He says while undoing my belt which gave me a few moments to catch my breath face dark red. Checkers held onto my belt while he pulled my lab coat off me having complete control over me. I was soon getting nervous watching him toss my coat aside and he pulled me towards one of the pipes in the room still holding my belt in his hand. My eyes widen when he faced me towards the wall using my belt to tie my hands to the pipe so I couldn't use them. Checkers smirks since my body was fully exposed to him with no restraints since my hands were now tied above me giving him full access to all of my body.

Checkers soon pressed his body up against mine unzipping my jeans slipping his hand in lightly rubbing my bulge through my boxers. Blushing deeply I moaned out and arched my back my hips bucking towards his hand a light whine coming out when he moved his hand forward so I didn't grind against it. My mind was getting really foggy with lust and I couldn't stop my body from moving around trying to get Checkers to touch me more.

 **Third person POV**

Checkers chuckles watching Ashton wiggle around being needy for pleasure finding it very cute. Checkers could barely believe that this doctor was 20 since he was much smaller than him, but he wasn't really complaining at all about it. Ashton's mind was completely overrun by the pleasure his fists balling up while he moved and rocked his hips moaning out. He clearly has never really experienced pleasure before so all of this was very new to him and very overwhelming. Checkers smirks and pulled Ashton's jeans and boxers down to his knees before turning away and walked over to a cabinet. Ashton whines being deep red and shy as well as fully hard groaning when the cold air hit his hot member. He tries to look behind him at Checkers, but his hands being tied up made it so he couldn't turn so he had to wait as patiently as he could which Checkers found to be adorable. He rummaged through the cabinet humming softly and found what he needed returning to Ashton bringing his hand down onto the others ass hearing him gasp. Checkers pulled his hand back seeing the red hand mark he left on Ashton's bottom having slapped him to get him to stop wiggling around.

"Enough moving around. Ashton, stay still and I won't slap your ass again, got it?" Checkers asks watching Ashton nod shyly soon staying still like told. Checkers nods to himself smirking as he opened the bottle of lubricant he had grabbed and put some on his fingers. Ashton didn't know what Checkers was doing but gasped when he felt a finger push into him. Checkers lightly rubbed Ashton's side with his free hand moving his finger in the other for a bit before adding a second finger liking the moan that came from Ashton when he did. Ashton's mind was swimming with pleasure not being able to think straight only being able to focus on the lust and pleasure. He was soon needily rocking his hips moaning out when Checkers stretched him making his body loosen up whimpering when Checkers pulled his fingers out. Checkers chuckles hearing the whimper and rubbed Ashton's sides some before leaning forward and whispered in his ear.

"My my, Ashton, you're quite needy aren't you~?" He asks as Ashton went deep red biting his lip and went deep red feeling Checkers hard on against his bottom. Soon Enough Checkers got his own member out lubing it up before pushing into Ashton groaning lightly. Ashton gasped at Checkers size moaning out when he was fully in. Checkers grunts lightly before he started moving being careful at first and listening to all the sounds Ashton was making.

 **:Time skip to afterwards:**

 **Ashton's POV**

I was deep red and panting heavily being glad that Checkers had put my boxers and jeans back on, but was still cruel enough to leave me tied to the pipe. Struggling to get free I could only watch as Checkers left the room smirking at me having left me tied up so I couldn't inform the facility staff of his escape. Once I get free I already know how much trouble I'm going to be in and how embarrassed I'm going to be.


	5. Ashton's condition

**Chapter 5: Ashton's Condition**

 **Ashton's POV**

A while passed when I finally heard the door open, and with hope in my eyes I turned towards the door hoping one of my coworkers was here to free me, but that wasn't the case… My eyes go wide in fear before I started struggling even more my breathing becoming rapid. This was not good. How, how did [DATA EXPUNGED] escape! I was just a sitting duck for [DATA EXPUNGED], not being able to move or defend myself I stood there silently staring at [DATA EXPUNGED]. Today is just my luck, how did it come to this? I hoped and prayed in my head for something to happen or someone to save me, but there was no use for it. Soon enough the thing started coming towards me, and I closed my eyes tightly shaking violently… I wonder… will it be fast, or will it be slow? I heard [DATA EXPUNGED] and braced myself for whatever would happen.

…[DATA EXPUNGED]…[REDACTED]…[DATA EXPUNGED]… there was silence in the room, I couldn't feel any-[COMMUNICATION LOST], [SIGNAL LOST], [DATA EXPUNGED], the monitor screens went blue. [ALL CONNECTIONS LOST]…

 **Third Person POV**

The monitors were fuzzy while making unrecognizable sounds and noises. [ALL DATA LOST], the monitor screens went black before blue screening. There was a figure standing in the darkness of the room smirking at the cameras.

"Let's see how long it takes for them to find you~" [REDACTED] says leaving the security room walking down the hall.

 **Staff Member POV**

I was walking down the hall and going to the security room to check on Ashton's process with [REDACTED]. Walking in I frown quickly going to the main computer soon typing things fast and bringing the cameras back online as soon as possible. When the cameras came back online my eyes were wide. The room with [REDACTED] was empty, but how did he escape? There was just no possible way. Looking to the monitor with the room Ashton was in I stepped back gasping and quickly ran out of the room. What I saw was terrible. Ashton was huddled in a corner, pale as a ghost, and rocking back and forth, a black substance splattered on the walls.

Running as fast as I could I made it to the room opening the door to see Ashton who quickly looked at me soon screaming loudly. I rushed over to him grabbing his wrists trying to stop him from having a full on panic attack.

"Ashton, Ashton, calm down it's me, it's okay, everything's okay," I say only for Ashton to freak out and scream at the top of his lungs struggling in my grasp.

"No! No, no, no! Ge-get away from me! [DATA EXPUNGED], get away from me!" Ashton screams struggling and shaking violently having no strength in his body. I frown at what he said realizing I was too late to save him from the insanity. I just look at Ashton hoping he would calm down at least a little. Soon enough Ashton was reduced to a quiet sobbing mess holding his head when I let him go. I was thinking of what I could do to help, but I don't think there really is anything that will help him now that he's this far into [DATA EXPUNGED]'s torture. Walking to the cabinet I opened it rummaging around looking for a specific bottle sighing to myself when I found it.

"[REDACTED], this will have to do…" I mumble looking at the bottle before getting a needle uncapping the bottle. Quietly tipping the bottle upside down once the tip of the needle was in I filled the syringe part with the dark blue substance. Once done I recapped the bottle slowly walking to Ashton who was still crying. I was slow and careful when lightly grabbing Ashton's arm. I held it steady pushing the needle into the flesh and injected the liquid quickly before Ashton even had time to react. Once it was all in Ashton I pulled the needle back out watching Ashton almost instantly collapse forward onto the floor. Sighing to myself I leaned down picking up Ashton holding him close to my body while walking out of the room. [REDACTED], an instant knock out drug only to be used in emergency situations such as this.

After walking down a few halls I opened a door labeled, "Recovery room for [DATA EXPUNGED]'s prey", and walked in coming to a door labeled, "Irreparable patients". I look beside the door and lightly press the button beside it to inform the medical staff before I walked into the room setting Ashton on one of the empty beds in the room.

Some time passed by before a person from the medical staff came into the room looking at me then Ashton.

"He's having the hallucinations?" They ask to which I merely nod without words. The doctor nodded back coming over to a machine thing turning it on before grabbing the small electrode sensors that are connected to the machine with cords. I watched silently while the doctor put the sensors on Ashton's head in the needed spots. Looking at the machine the doctor started it up pressing a few buttons the screen showing Ashton's brain waves. I could tell from the way the doctor winced from looking at the screen that Ashton's much worse than I first thought.

"The facility is in lockdown at the moment until [DATA EXPUNGED] is found and taken care of," the doctor says calmly looking to me. I nod having expected this to happen while the doctor got the clipboard with a blank patient information paper on it. I went to the door while the doctor filled the paper out returning it to the spot it belonged turning to me nodding in approval for me to leave.

With this all sorted out I left the room going to a different one called, "Classified files". Sighing lightly I pulled out a key card holding it in front of the sensor the clicking sound going off and the red light going green. I put the card away placing my hand on the sensor walking into the room when the door opened


	6. SCP-U aka DATA EXPUNGED

**Chapter 6: SCP-#U aka [DATA EXPUNGED]**

 **Staff Member's POV**

I walked into the room quietly looking around at the filing cabinets the door closing behind me. Going to a filing cabinet near the back of the room I pull a key from my pocket unlocking the middle drawer pulling it open. I look at all the different files going through them till I found [DATA EXPUNGED]'s file pulling it out closing the drawer and putting my key in my pocket. I looked at the file in my hands noticing the name on it.

"They finally changed it like they said they would," I say to myself seeing something written on the new tag that was placed over the actual name of [DATA EXPUNGED].

"Hmm, only four number symbols…" I say face palming lightly with a sigh. I looked under the #### to see Unknown wrote down so I'm assuming it's supposed to be Number Unknown. Opening the folder I made sure all the pages were there before closing it and left the room walking to my office.

Setting the folder on my desk I close and lock the door sitting in my seat pulling the folder forward and opened it taking out the contents. I looked over the papers quietly sighing to myself.

 **Item #:** SCP-#### Unknown aka SCP-#U

 **Object class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-#U must be contained i room with only one door now locked by a level-4 personnel key card. This new lock is because of a level-3 personnel who was not careful enough when in the containment room resulting in SCP-#U obtaining their level-3 keycard which almost caused a containment breach. Thankfully Doctor [REDACTED] was in the security room checking the monitors when he noticed that SCP-#U's camera feed was cutting in and out along with the stage lights flickering and stopped the system from short circuiting. With this incident happening all level-3 and higher personnel are to be taught how to counteract SCP-#U's attempts to shut down the cameras and lights in his room. There was also an increase in stage lights installed on the walls high enough so SCP-#U cannot reach as well as illuminating a greater range in the room. We must and need to repeat that all lights must be on and illuminating most of the room leaving the two far corners in the dark for SCP-#U to have some space to hide. We must also repeat that the two lights above the door and the one on the direct opposite wall to be shining on the door at all times to prevent a containment breach. There also must be one uniform line of light at least six (6) feet from the door leaving no dark spaces between each light to help prevent containment breach. The lights beyond that point must be in clusters of three illuminating most of the space leaving small spaces of dimness as the only places that should be completely dark is the two far corners. These procedures are done to prevent SCP-#U from expiring as it has been previously recorded that SCP-#U cannot be in direct light for very long periods of time without making him go into a critical state of shock and weakness. SCP-#U has been recorded to be curious about the lights at times. His would result with SCP-#U putting his arm into light only to let out a horrid scream of pain if he happened to be in at least three (3) lights at once. After realizing he could withstand one to two (1-2) lights SCP-#U would intentionally put himself into the lights. SCP-#U would begin to act like he was in pain hoping to make the nearby doctors in the security room think he was in danger and move the lights. This is the reason why there has to be three (3) lights instead of one or two (1 or 2) to make sure this no longer occurs.

So far all attempts to communicate with SCP-#U has been unsuccessful due to the danger personnel could be put in after entering SCP-#U's containment space. Although it is not actively done communication with SCP-#U is possible from the security room through a radio connected to speakers in the room. It has been recorded and noted that SCP-#U is capable of speech, but prefers to not speak and is a very active listener. It has also been noted of a few instances where SCP-#U would sit close to the lights to be seen and give simple answers with a nod or shake of his head and even spoken responses if the topic of conversation catches and keeps his interest. SCP-#U is also capable of reading and writing on an average level.

However as of late it is not recommended by personnel and staff to stare directly at SCP-#U for more than three to four (3-4) minutes as it has been known to lead to dizziness, impaired vision, nausea, and eventually unconsciousness. It is also recommended to mute the monitors if SCP-#U starts to create a low, monotone sound that would slowly increase to a higher pitch since it has apparently been linked to some of the containment breaches of SCP-#U. Personnel should be as cautious as possible if an encounter with SCP-#U is unavoidable because he will send them into shock.

 **Description:** SCP-#U is a male humanoid standing at about 1.7 m in height and is possibly around 20 years of age. SCP-#U's appearance is currently being debated to what he actually looks like because of his ability to mimic someone's appearance almost identically. The only feature distinguishing him apart from personnel SCP-#U has decided to mimic is the blood red eyes that he has. It has been seen that SCP-#U's skin tone varies by how much light is shone on him, but has also been observed to take the form of a inky, black, shadow like form able to hide in an unknowing personnel's shadow or in a mirror. While in this form there is no defining features to SCP-#U's body only his eyes and mouth being visible.

Testing with SCP-#U must be performed in an enclosed space with the doctor(s) on the opposite side of a one way mirror looking in at SCP-#U. It needs to be stated that under no circumstances should SCP-#U have any way of seeing or hearing the doctor(s) on the other side of the one way mirror. If this occurs SCP-#U will immediately be entranced into a state of mind where he will be aware of the other person being there and will actively follow them. When this happens all testing should be ceased immediately and all personnel have to leave the room for their own safety. Failure to do so has resulted in SCP-#U tapping on the glass while following the doctor(s) every movement and has led SCP-#U to somehow go through the glass and attempt to harm the doctor(s).

SCP-#U has been viewed to have the ability to make people hallucinate a number of things when in his presence, but most notably a person that has come in contact with SCP-#U will hallucinate seeing him the most. Side effects of experiencing these hallucinations vary with how long and or how much contact a person had with SCP-#U. If minimal contact with SCP-#U occurs patient will experience minor headaches, occasional hallucinations of SCP-#U, and slight paranoia. If moderate contact with SCP-#U occurs patient will experience moderate to major headaches, frequent hallucinations of SCP-#U, nausea, and moderate paranoia along with slight paling of skin. If major contact with SCP-#U occurs patient will experience major headaches, hallucinations of SCP-#U at almost all times even seeing other doctor(s) or personnel to be SCP-#U, moderate nausea, and major paranoia making them very skittish not wanting anyone near them while staying in a corner lashing out at anyone as a result of fear with skin being very pale. With minor and moderate contact patient can recover from the state they are in, but with major contact the possibility to recover is very slim. If or when major contact occurs patient must be put into an unconscious state and brought to the specified room for recovery procedures where they will be left in a room for a doctor to exam. If recovery is impossible to preform it is best to terminate the patient regardless of who it is to end the misery they are going through.

Tests with SCP-#U's powers are to be performed only with D-class personnel for minimal staff loss and convenience. Subjects are to be knocked out before moving them into SCP-#U's testing chamber and are to be awoken upon SCP-#U's arrival. Testing is to be observed from the other side of the glass and from the security room cameras to make sure nothing bad occurs. So far all testing in SCP-#U's testing chamber have shown the same results of hallucinations ranging from a small selection of them. Examples are of the subjects hallucinating their fears to seeing SCP-#U around them, and so far none of the hallucinations a subject sees are positive and have all shown to be negative in some form. After testing concludes subject is to be sedated along with SCP-#U and brought to the recovery room while SCP-#U is to be brought back to his containment.

Sadly due to a recent containment breach all contact and testing with SCP-#U is to not occur and any personnel or staff attempting to do one of these things are to be either removed from the area or in worse case scenario terminated. One more thing though. It has come to staff's attention that there will be a black substance splattered about the room if SCP-#U has been there for a certain amount of time, or has done something. It is not fully known what occurs for the black substance to appear and just signals that SCP-#U had been in that particular area.

We hope that all personnel and staff obey by these standards and regulations for the safety of the SCP foundation and all of its workers. We continue to do our best to keep our motto of the foundation Secure. Contain. Protect.

After looking over the papers I sigh since there wasn't much added or changed in SCP-#U's documents. Shaking my head I placed the papers back into the folder and set it aside on my desk just hoping Ashton can be helped, but something makes me highly doubt his recovery.


	7. Saved

**Chapter 7: Saved**

 **Ashton's POV**

Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere! I keep seeing him everywhere! I hate it I hate it so much! I woke up in a padded cell it was confusing, but then I started seeing him again… My head hurts so much I wish it would stop already. I wish he'd just leave me alone!

 **Third Person POV**

The door slowly opened a doctor stepping into the padded cell looking at Ashton who seemed to freak out seeing them. The doctor sighs a little slowly walking over to Ashton being cautious the paranoid male scooting into a corner.

"It's alright Ashton, I'm not going to hurt you," they say in a gentle voice stepping closer to Ashton who cried out shaking his head.

"No, no! Sta-stay away from me!" Ashton cried out shaking violently it being clear he saw the doctor as SCP-#U. Sighing the doctor stood a few feet away from Ashton crouching down to his level and looked him in the eyes really hoping he could save him. Ashton was fidgeting and calming his fast breathing just quietly staring at the doctor now. After what seemed like hours the doctor got closer to Ashton and reached out placing their hand on his cheek. Slightly flinching Ashton looked at them seeming to calm down his breathing and heartbeat being calm now.

"There we go, see everything's okay," the doctor said smiling at Ashton who nodded a bit.

 **Ashton's POV**

I stare at what I thought was SCP-#U being scared, but I calmed down when I felt a hand on my cheek. I look at the other quietly finally calming down realizing it was just a doctor. Being relieved I leaned into the others hand relaxing some smiling when the doctor was gently rubbing his cheek. After a while I finally managed to fully calm down being glad I wasn't seeing SCP-#U everywhere anymore. Quietly leaning back on the padded wall I relaxed more before I ended up falling asleep not even being aware of how exhausted I was.

 **Doctor's POV**

I sigh lightly smiling to myself when Ashton seemed to calm down fully. I chuckle softly when I noticed Ashton had soon fallen asleep and I stood up walking to the door before leaving being glad I was able to save Ashton.


	8. I don't like this darkness

**Chapter 8: I don't like this darkness**

 **Checker's POV**

I hum lightly walking down the hall before turning, but I came to a sudden halt. I was silent being confused to why most of the lights in this hallway were out and the others were flickering. I couldn't see anything and didn't understand why it was so dark, but I just decided to start walking down the hall. The first few steps were perfectly fine, that was until I heard a squishing sound. A shiver traveled up my spine from the sound. I didn't like this, but I continued to walk trying not to cringe at the disgusting sound. My eyes went wide when I felt something drip onto me, which almost made me freak out. Looking around I just couldn't see anything, so I ran to the next flickering light in sight. Stepping into the light I could still barely see, but it was just enough to see the black sticky substance that I had been stepping in along with the same substance having dripped on me. My eyes went wide and I felt uneasy. Looking around me and breathing quickly I got a sudden feeling. It was like I was being watched… Taking a few deep breaths I continued to walk down the hall trying to be as quiet as possible. My eyes flicked in front of me and I swear I saw something run down the hall since I saw a slight shadow in the flickering lights. Out of nowhere though the rest of the flickering lights suddenly went out, and I was left in complete darkness. I couldn't see, and there was no light in front of me or behind me, everything was dark. Despite this I still moved forward. I held my breath when I heard a soft whisper near my ear though… Whatever that thing is that was watching me finally made it's appearance in the darkness. Before long the only thing I could see in the pitch darkness was two red eyes. Those red eyes shined brightly in the darkness, and they moved over my figure looking me up and down. Whatever it was could see in the dark which should've made me nervous, but it didn't. Slightly looking into the red eyes I knew they were meant to scare me, but I felt no fear. It left. I don't know why, maybe it was because I didn't react the way it wanted me to, or it just got bored of me, either way it's gone. Suddenly all the lights turned on the hallway being bright once again. I don't know what that thing was, but it had to be the thing from the mirror. Looking around the hallways and ceilings were covered in an inky black substance clearly left by the thing. Shaking my head I walked down the hall through the rest of the liquid finally getting to the end of the hallway and looked both ways before deciding to go left being glad none of the staff have come after me.

 **?'s POV**

It was nice to see that boy up close. Checkers is what they called him was it? Heh a bit strange, but I guess it suits him. Either way he wasn't scared of me, and he didn't even seem affected which is pretty rare. Sighing to myself I watched Checkers go down the left hall probably happy there's no staff around. It's funny since I'm the reason they're not around, and it's even funnier since they're scared of me. It's nice being out of my room, it's so boring in there. I like that new staff member Ashton though, he's pretty cute, hopefully I didn't kill him haha.

I walk quietly in the shadows being bored once more so I decided to follow Checkers around. He is definitely new here, very… interesting. Shrugging to myself I just continued following Checkers. I soon watched him go into a room and chuckled to myself.

"Jeez kid you don't have a clue where anything is," I say shaking my head with a smile following him once more. The kid had ended up going into the staff break room and he was probably hungry, yet he didn't take anything. I watched Checkers jump when a staff member came in being nice to him and let him have something to eat. Heh I like it when the staff people are nice. Being bored though I turned and left the room walking down the hallway hiding in the shadows. No one is amusing me anymore and it's boring…

 **Checker's POV**

After the chance encounter with the nice staff member I left the room and walked down the hallway. Looking around I mumble when the lights went out.

"Again…" I say my voice being annoyed. Walking through the darkness I became lost. There was not a single light in sight, and I was beginning to lost my bearings. I did not know where the hallways branched off, and it was irritating. Setting my hand on the nearest wall I could find I started following it sighing when there was a corner. Deciding to just follow the wall I turned the corner and continued to keep my hand on the wall. I'm not sure how long I walked like this for. Seconds, minutes, hours, it was as if time wasn't even passing. It felt like I was just going around in circles… I didn't like it, I hated it. I wanted out of this endless loop. I wanted to see anything. Anything that wasn't darkness. I just wanted it to end. Having my head facing the floor, I think, I just kept walking. Walking, walking, walking, yet my legs never became tired. I wonder where I am, there's no doors, no way out. I'm going insane. When will there be a light! Suddenly I heard a sound. It was similar to crackling, I felt like I've heard it before… There was a slow red orange glow illuminating in front of me. What it is? Where is this light coming from? I lifted my head the crackling continuing, and when my head was raised it was as if the wind was knocked out of me. My legs started shaking, and my breathing was shallow. Fire, I saw fire…


	9. Memories

**Chapter 9: Memories**

I saw fire… It was the only light in this forever growing darkness. I felt weak, I felt… scared. Why, why am I feeling this overwhelming fear? Why am I seeing this fire? Pain. I got a splitting headache. It hurt. I want it to stop. Checkers? Why are they calling me that? It's not my name, I know it's not, but… what is my name?

 **?'s POV**

This was perfect. I have him under an illusion. A memory locked away deep in his mind. This will make him remember. He was being driven mad by the darkness, and it made him see the last thing that he remembered. The moment before he ended up here. The fire that gave him his burns. The fire that took everything away. I big smirk grew on my face. This is my ultimate skill. Driving someone to the brink of insanity with my darkness, then show them their darkest memory, the one they locked furthest away in their mind.

 **Checker's POV**

Everything was on fire. A house, screams came from within. The sound rang in my ears, it hurt my head. This memory, why couldn't I remember it? I… I saw myself. I saw myself stumbling out of the house. My face my arm, burned. Everything was numb, I could remember that much. The only reason I was alive, was because I was hanging on. My mind was fuzzy, thoughts scattered everywhere. I was unable to cling onto a single one. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and collapsed. I knew I had no one anymore. My family, my home, gone. The scene changed. I was in a hospital room. Bandages covering my face and arm. I remember the doctor saying it was amazing that I was even alive, but I didn't think the same. Why didn't I die? Why was I forced to live on. My mind had gone numb, my body moving on its own, my mind became blank. I don't remember what happened. All I remember was the doctors body on the floor, and blood was on my hands. My eyes were heavy, mind aching. The sound of a woman screaming and footsteps brought me back to my senses. Before I could fully understand what was happening I had people grabbing me. Forcing me against the wall, hands behind my back in cuffs. Why was this happening? I did nothing wrong. I was brought outside. People were staring at me. I don't know why. I don't understand the whispers. I don't understand. I didn't kill that man, did I? Everything faded to black. I appeared in a room. People were observing me, writing things down. I'm not bad, I wasn't in control. People were asking me questions. They were annoying. I was brought to another room, and asked more questions. I couldn't take it. My mind went numb, I blacked out again. When I came back. There was blood. Blood and bodies on the floor… Why. Why does this keep happening. I was knocked out cold, and woke up in a padded cell. A straight jacket restricting my movements. Before I knew it someone was in the room.

"—, hey —," I heard the voice and lifted my head. A name. I kept hearing a name. What was that name… I was knocked out again, and woke up in a strange room. I remember this room. I felt like home, but it wasn't. Taking a breath I heard that name again. N, it started with an N. The name kept being said over and over, but I couldn't hear it no matter how many times it was shouted. Out of nowhere the name burst into my head everything going dark.

"NIXON!" My head lightly jolted and I raised my head. I was in the hallway and a figure was in front of me. My eyes were hazy, but my vision soon cleared. It's you, SCP-#U. It me, Nixon. My name is Nixon, and your name is Checkers. I stared forward at the inky figure in front of me that slowly formed into me. The eyes dark a blood, a color I remember well. It is all clear to me now. I am Nixon, but I am also Checkers. You are the darkness to my light. You are the one that formed from the fire. You are my new identity. I'm sorry I didn't realize it, thank you, SCP-#U. Thank you, Checkers.

 **Third Person POV**

Nixon was staring at SCP-#U, at Checkers. Soon enough Checkers faded into Nixon and the teenager walked out of the facility, half his hair turned black, one eye turned black, a diamond appearing under his eye, his hoody turning dark red. He continued to walk, identity finally chosen. He was no longer Nixon, that identity died in the fire. Now he is Checkers, forever walking through the darkness, while also walking through the dark.


End file.
